


Heere Everlasting

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Michael has yet to do a single exciting thing in his life but when he meets the Heere family that changes.





	Heere Everlasting

1808:

“Slow down honey! I can’t keep up,” the woman said as she trailed behind her husband.

“Come on Johanna, just a little further,” the man called out to his wife. “Jeremy’s already at the spring I told you about.” The two continued to walk until they saw their son waiting for them by the water. He waved them down as his dad set their bags aside and his mom joined Jeremy by the water. 

“Oh thank God, finally something to drink.” The woman dipped her canteen in the water before taking a drink out of it. She handed it to Jeremy who did the same before handing it to his dad.

“I don’t know about you, but something tells me this is a sign of good luck-no! Mr. Whiskers!” They turned to see their cat who had jumped in the water some down before floating back up as Jeremy picked the animal up. The car was wet but other than that, fine, letting out a small meow as Jeremy pet the feline.

“Dumb cat, gonna get yourself killed.”

“If only we were so lucky.” Mr. Heere said as he set the canteen down. “Alright family, time to set up camp before it gets dark out.”

1998:

“Michael, time for dinner!” The fourteen look up to see one of his moms on the porch. Grabbing the frog he had been playing with he put the creature in his hoodie pocket. Running into the house he darted past the still unpacked boxes into the dining room of their new house where his other mom had already set dinner. 

“There you are, we were beginning to wonder if you ran off again.”

“Nope, just playing outside.” Michael said sitting down as he began to eat.

“Well tomorrow, you’re helping us unpack. New house with a million unpacked boxes.”

“I guess…maybe I could go outside after we’re done? There’s that whole forest-”

“Michael, you have no idea what’s out there.”

“But mom-”

“Don’t you but me.” Michael looked to his other mom for support but from her look he already knew she agreed. 

“You have to stay nearby the house, where we can see you. Today yo-what’s that noise?” She asked as there was a loud ribbit from Michael’s hoodie. 

“Oh, ugh, just my stomach. I haven’t eaten all d-” Michael was cut off by the frog he hid it his pocket jumping out onto the table making his parents jump, “-ay…”

“Michael Luis Mell, what have I said about bringing animals home?”

“Don’t?”

“Put that thing back outside.”

“Yes mom,” Michael picked up the frog and dejectedly let it loose outside, “see you later Mr. Frog.” It was already gone by the time he said this and sunk to the ground. “Great…”


End file.
